Hot Water
by HRHLEN
Summary: A woman is like a tea bag; you never know how strong she is until you put her in hot water. Jaspenor.
1. Disclaimer and Notes

Hey! Fanfic #2 up and running :)

The usual rules apply (hint hint, disclaimer):

While the Royals and its characters belong to E, this story and ideas are mine. Don't sue me, don't be a copy cat and do enjoy!

Follow me ( HRH_Len ) and my editor ( The_Royals_Fans & Lily_G77 ) and the official The Royals ( TheRoyalsOnE ) on Twitter!

Onward!

* * *

UPDATE 12/7/15

I've noticed some formatting issues with these chapters and I'm fixing them as we speak. Also, the next chapter will be up soon. Sorry for the delay!


	2. Ch 1: Por Mea Culpa

Chapter 1: Por Mea Culpa

Regardless of all his manipulative tendencies, Jasper Frost was very good at his job. He never left Eleanor out of his sight for any longer than he had to, ever. This made the task at hand very difficult. It took Eleanor a good 20 minutes to find the one passage he couldn't possibly know about. It had been some time since she'd used it, nor did she make a habit of sneaking into her mother's room, hence the difficulty.

Not half an hour had gone by since she left the palace when Jasper's texts and calls blew up her phone. Leaving without her body guard wasn't the brightest of ideas so she opted to meet up with Ophelia about a block away from her destination.

"Hey sorry I'm late, it took forever to get out of there"

"Its fine, I figured we shouldn't waste time or he might track your phone so I got this for you." The brunette said as she handed over the paper bag. "Shall we?"

"Phi!" Eleanor's eyes went wide as she took the white paper bag from her. "What if someone had seen you?"

At this point, Eleanor adjusted her hat and sunglasses nervously. What looked like a drop off could have gotten them both in more trouble than if it had anything to do with drugs. Why today, out of all days, had she decided to wear something rather skimpy? Where was a trench coat with a 100 pockets when she needed one?

"Better me than you. We can use the bathroom in the coffee shop. Let's just go."

Ophelia linked arms with her and they walked about half a block down to said establishment, keeping an eye out for anyone with a camera. The paps were the last thing they needed to deal with when they had more pressing matters to attend to.

* * *

The princess didn't know what was more nerve wrecking; the sounds her phone made to notify her of calls, missed calls, voice mails and texts from Jasper or the pregnancy test facing down on the sink. She couldn't look at it. This plastic stick would change everything regardless of its result. If it was negative, she would have to talk to him about being more careful, admiring she had a scare and kept it from him. A positive…

She didn't want to think about it. Shaking her head she ran her hands through her hair, tugging at it as she waited for Ophelia to come back to the bathroom with her chai-whatever. What the hell was taking her so long?!

The universe answered her question with a knock at the door and her partner in crime's voice muffled by the door, asking her to let her in.

"I think we went well over the two minutes, do you think the test will still work?"

Ophelia set her drink down and did her best not to roll her eyes. In her mind, if the test was positive, Eleanor would need support with whatever she chose to do about it. It put her in a compromising position since she would be the only other person who would know but not much that could be done about that now. If it was negative, she would give her friend a talk about using protection. Not that it was her place to do so but any good friend would do the same.

"I guess we're about to find out."

Eleanor turned away as Ophelia reached for the stick and turned it over with a napkin.

"Len.. I'm so sorry" She said, for lack of anything better to say. There were no words for Eleanor's expression ether.

* * *

The car ride back to the palace was quiet. Too quiet. Ophelia stared out one window and Eleanor out the other while sharing the backseat.

When Jasper found them, they had already been like this. Eleanor was specially unresponsive. She had looked right though him and just gotten in the car when asked to. No snarky replies, not even a smirk. Just eyes forward. Something must have happened while they were in the city… Maybe the Princess finally cracked and told Ted's daughter about their relationship?

Eying her through the rear view mirror as he waited for the palace gates to open, he made a mental note to get to the bottom of what had almost cost him his job today.

* * *

-Notes-

Thanks for all your support with my other story!

So, story number two has finally posted its first chapter ! This chapter took place the morning of the ball and before their trip to Monaco.

Thanks for the retweets, the likes, and that follows on Twitter! Follow me ( HRH_Len ) :D


	3. Ch 2: Much Ado About Nothing

\- NOTES -  
So yeah, the chapter is late but I promise it was worth it :)

More of the usual. The Royals doesn't belong to me, I'm just a fangirl! Join us on Twitter! HRH_Len for further group therapy.

ONWARD!

* * *

Ch 2. Much Ado About Nothing

"Yo bitch. Get your ass down here and help me pick out a dress."

It almost sounded like Eleanor but she knew she was just trying to put up a front. Not quite sure what she had expected after they got the results. A sulking Len would just call more unwanted attention than needed to the situation at hand. For now, it was best not to talk about it. It had become the pink elephant in the room since they returned to the palace.

She enjoyed her stroll to Eleanor's room but couldn't help wondering what would change tonight. So much already had. She was invited to a ball which she wasn't attending with Liam but instead with some guy to make him jealous … This was not how she imagined this sort of thing to turn out. Regardless, here she was looking through a rack of the most gorgeous dresses she had seen. And it felt normal. It felt odd that it felt normal.

Blinking twice, hard, Ophelia realized she had been lost in her own little world, making Eleanor stare. Wait, was she talking? Regaining her composure she reached for the only white dress in the bunch and held it out as she appreciated the bodice.

"This one! You have to wear this one. It's the most beautiful dress I've ever seen."

"Right. That one's yours. Now help me find one."

Ophelia couldn't take her eyes off the dress to look back at the rack. Not even at the Princess' request. Her eyes were glued on every detail of the gorgeous gown she had the pleasure of wearing tonight. How was it she couldn't take her eyes off a dress and yet she'd taken her eyes off her prince?

Ophelia walked away to set the dress down, all the while her smile traveling all the way to her eyes. The real perks of being a bitch with money was making those close to her this happy. Before picking her own dress out, she figured she would pour tea for two while it was still hot. Big mistake. She had ordered her favorite blend of lavender and chamomile hoping it would be sit well. Much like the earl grey that morning, the smell turned her stomach. She couldn't remember actually being able to smell her tea unless it was right under her nose.

The only solution was standing right outside her door. Walking over to Jasper, she held the teacup out to him. He gave her that look of 'you better not be trying to poison me' which she met with a smile that said 'choke on this, I hope it makes you sick, you bastard you-'. Repulsive drink now far as possible, she turned on her heel only to be met with Phi, crossing her arms and an eyebrow raised.

"No worries, I'm good" Teased the brunette through that smile of hers.

"Oh we all know you prefer coffee" She replied, waving it off before she turned back to the dresses.

"I thought you wanted to vanquish him?"

'Oh, I vanquished him.. Several times last night' her mind chimed in while playing back a mini slide show of their previous night. Considering the mess she was in and how much Ophelia knew already, she didn't need her to get any ideas about who the father was. Much too compromising position to put her in. She couldn't help but cursing herself over and over for letting him just.. God she hated him for doing this to her! She was damned no matter what she did. Keep it and get stretch marks, lose her figure, not to mention she would never fit in- this.

Eleanor's eyes landed on what could easily be the most revealing dress she owned. It could only be described as 'barely there'. Everything she had, her youth, her figure, her personality brilliantly on display adorned by everything that shimmers and clings to the body. It was perfect and it could be the last chance she ever got to wear anything like it.

"This one. This is is my dress."

* * *

Her mother's grand entrance at the ball would typically produce a snide comment or two out of the princess but her mind was elsewhere. Moments ago, the perfect moment to tell her bodyguard of the predicament they were in was wasted. She got so caught up in their cat and mouse games that she took the time to call him out on his 'Jasper from Vegas' bit instead of bringing up something so important.

Why should she be the only one who's world was turned upside down? Why couldn't he be the one weighing out options, he was all about odds, wasn't he?

Because telling him changed everything. As she had said before... All of this could go away. As those words left her mouth, she realized she wasn't willing to change a thing. Eleanor couldn't deal with any more change. Not today.

In absence of her own comments, Liam nudged her with something about a horse and a horn. She smiled at the memory of her mother on what was supposed to be a unicorn. Poor horse. While Liam and friends wondered off to get drinks, she turned to find Jasper gone, for some reason posted by a door. If she couldn't have a drink, she might as well have a dance.

"Dance with me" she ordered, offering him a mask.

"Thought I was supposed to be working." Came his dry response. Unacceptable.

"You are." She said, taking the opportunity to slip the mask over his eyes. "And right now I need you to work on protecting me from the Grand Duke of Norway's wondering hands..." Making eye contact to see just the reaction she expected at the mention of an other man's hands on her, once more she couldn't help but take it a step further. "I really do worry about your ability to protect my body, Jasper..."

Game, set, match. Just like that, he let her have the upper hand and followed her out into the dance floor. Just as they faced each other once more, the song change to that of a slow dance. An other opportunity missed tonight. This time, the chance to see him have fun, and for all she knew, bust a move.

To say Eleanor was disappointed was a lie. She rarely got to be this close to him and actually be able to make eye contact. It was his way. The way he controlled her, the way he had with her, the way he kept the upper hand. Treating her the way she treated others or even herself at times. But he always showed her just how much control he had over her. He knew her body, memorized every bit of it. Jasper merely kept what she wouldn't admit she wanted from her.

As they sway, no unkind words were exchanged, no sarcastic eyebrows raised, nothing but longing looks. She wanted him to do her clean and sober so she could take in every detail of the act and maybe get her head on straight about the things she didn't know how to bring up. Len was no stranger to unrequited feelings and desires. She'd lived with her mothers emotional abuse all her life.

Yet here they were, the princess and her body guard, forgetting the music was still playing and instead just standing there, her hand in his as he played with her fingers. Too close... This was too close. Looking away she bit her lip as she desperately press the big bright STOP button in her head before she left herself open for him.

Eleanor slipped her hand out of his and took a step back. She had to know. He deserved to know. Leaning in once more, she lay her cheek against his as she whispered in his ear.

"Come with me bodyguard"

It was time to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

As expected, the tunnels were desolate as ever. The cameras moved as they detected movement but he could erase the footage later. He didn't need an actual sex tape out there for someone to use against him. He was guessing she meant for them to hide out in the bunker but he didn't think she would make it that far. Her hands gripped at him, demanding he return the favor as feverishly. As his back met a wall, her mouth crashed against hers, assaulting him as the breath was knocked out of him.

While she was quite the submissive participant of his ministrations night after night, he was enjoying this side of her. The wanton in his princess' actions, her demands though... His princess.

"Pull my hair! Come on, you know how I like it!"

Behaving like a common whore. For that he did give her what she wanted and ran his hand right up her back, his fingers tangling in the hair before he gave one firm pull. Maybe kind reminder of who was in charge here. He didn't know her. His princess was in his arms but she wasn't her self. She was acting like the slut that had thrown herself at him that very first night after doing a bump too many. Funny thing was, he hadn't seen her pick up a single drink tonight. What the hell was she on?

"I want you inside me... Right here, right now.."

He didn't wish to let her have her way since this wasn't the way things worked but his cock had other plans. Seeing her in what she had called a dress, seeing other men's eyes on her... It drove him insane. He was furious with her for wearing the damn thing. Just then he snapped a detail off the back, so fuckin easily with his bare hands. That was exactly what he wanted to do to her. Rip the overpriced 'dress' off her so she would never wear it again.

He flipped them over so she was now pressed against the wall and suddenly pulled away from her, holding her in place with a firm hand around her neck. The sight of her.. His princess was glowing. Flushed with passion, her lips swollen from kissing him and he could feel her heart ready to pop out of her chest just under his palm.

"That's not what this is."

She couldn't breathe. He could probably tell as his grip loosened on her neck as he pressed his palm against her chest instead. Confusion crossed her face as she heard herself stutter before she could stop herself.

"...What?"

"You don't control this. I do."

Jasper pushed off her, leaving her there with her mouth open to protest with words she couldn't find. She could feel the color drain from her face as he treated her like nothing. What had she expected? Not this. And definitely not what followed as he mimicked her earlier actions and took her breath away with a kiss.

This time he led the assault and she happily took it once her mind caught up with her body. He pinned her to the wall with his hips as if to show her what she had done. They were still dressed and she was already regretting never doing this sober before. She could feel everything, the intensity, the excitement of what was to come. It was better than any high she'd ever experienced.

She almost broke the kiss as his hands came down her back with such force they ripped the straps that held the dress up. He didn't stop there. Next he forced the shoulder straps down her arms, the beads and sequins making her skin sting as they scratched her. By now he had moved from her lips to her neck, ensuring to leave his mark on her shoulder as his hands continued to wreck what was left of her gown.

When he seemed happy with his work, he took a step back to eye his work as he undid his pants. Eleanor just stood there, exposed and ready. God was she ready for him. Thankfully he didn't make her wait as he took her by the thighs and lifted her, pinning her between the wall and his hips, their lips meeting shortly before he pulled her panties aside with his thumb and took her with one thrust, all the while his eyes on hers.


	4. Ch 3: The Early Bird

NOTES: Sorry for the lack of post! I've been away for work and had no time to myself :( Wrote a few chapters on post it notes and such and am still typing them up. Thanks for your patience and please review! Will post more chapters for all my stories this week. Please follow on Twitter HRH_Len

* * *

Getting the princess back to her room while what used to be a "barely-there-dress" was more of a "there-no-more" sort of thing, had proven to be easier than he thought. Closing the doors behind him, he saw her climb into bed and lay on her chest after stripping the remainders of fabric off her body.

She sure was something... She was everything.

Eleanor was his everything and he was gambling her away day by day as he kept up with this sex tape charade.

He had to tell her.

And then what?

Working for the royal family had taught him that there were no happy endings, no knights riding off with the princess into the sunset and that his princess' heart wasn't up for grabs because she was just damaged. A fucked up little girl looking for her next high. With nothing to hold over her head, he was just a temporary fix to her eternal unhappiness. Eleanor couldn't possibly ever feel a thing for him because she was too busy trying not to feel a damn thing.

If he told her, he would lose her.

'And end up in jail' his mind chimed in. He was starting to feel pretty sorry for himself. Almost as sorry as he felt for her.

The young bodyguard undid his bowtie and lost the tuxedo before he made it to her bedside. He thought he would find his goddess ready for a gentler round of worship but instead he came across her fast asleep and probably halfway through her first dream.

No.

Jasper didn't feel sorry for his damaged princess. He felt everything else.

* * *

Eleanor didn't feel as sorry for herself as she did for him. She was despicable for what she was about to put him through. It wasn't like she could hate herself any more than she was already used to so she signed the note and placed it on her pillow before she left.

This may have been the one time she woke up before her blackmailer and it all worked to her advantage. Typically, he was awake, waiting for her to regain consciousness so he could have his way with her again. Sometimes he even woke her up with his demanding kisses, already taking advantage of her before she knew who or where she was.

No more. It all ended now. If she didn't end this, whatever this was, this instant, she would lose her nerve and convince her self that she needed him, that this was consensual, that she enjoyed it when in reality this was him manipulating her. He had done enough to ruin her life and the least she could do was throw him out like last week's newspaper. This was the right thing to do. The easiest way to fix the situation.

Or so she told herself over and over as she tore her eyes away from the sleeping man hugging his pillow.

If this was the right thing to do, why didn't it feel like it? Eleanor had taken longer to walk away from her bed, pick up her suitcase and walk out than she had to pack her bag a few minutes ago.

If this was the easiest course of action, why did she feel sick? 'Morning sickness. It's just morning sickness'. The lie wouldn't stick but it was the best one she had come up with. Better than 'Monaco will make this all go away.'

* * *

Within seconds of waking up, Jasper knew he was alone in bed. Her feet weren't touching his as they usually did although the rest of her body typically kept its distance. He couldn't hear her breathing, smothering herself with her pillow. Something wasn't right.

He was able to open his eyes comfortably as the curtains had yet to be drawn and only a few rays of peeked through. It was enough to see she had been in her closet and left clothes all over the couch. Glaring down at where he'd last seen her he found a neatly folded note.

You have to be kidding me. He cursed himself for sleeping in as he opened the damn thing.

"Off to Monaco. I expect you to be gone by the time I come back. Your services are no longer needed."

Like hell they're not!

Before he could think straight, he found himself dressed and stuffing her note in his pocket. If she thought she could run off on him every morning, she was surely mistaken. Her little disappearing act the previous morning was one thing but leaving the country?

No fuckin way. He didn't know what he would do when he got his hands on his princess again but he would make sure she couldn't sit comfortably for a week.


	5. Ch 4: Just Like A Pill

Ch. 4: Just Like a Pill

* * *

The two hour flight to Monaco felt like eternity. While Liam and Ophelia were looking all lovey dovey as they made up, Eleanor was under attack by waves of morning sickness. It was like her tiny parasite knew she had run off on its father and ordered the nausea to attack her with a vengeance.

She muttered a silent payer as they landed since she needed to see the loo. Before she undid her seat belt, Maribel and Penelope jumped out of their seats and made a dash for the door with their handbags. Obviously those two were about to stuff themselves full of whatever they brought on board before the inspectors boarded.

Sighing she stood from her seat and pulled Thing One by the back of her dress before she could set foot in the lavatory and turned to Thing Two for what she meant to be a short one way conversation and a lesson in international party.

"Don't bother, just stick whatever it is in the Diplomatic Bag. They CAN search you two, not the bag."

Although, who would want to? Her cousins would get the better end of the deal if they were submitted to a full body cavity search. One of them might actually lose her virginity if that happened.

Ugh.

The last though was enough to make Len dash for the toilet.

Minutes later, a freshened up Princess emerged from the lavatory to find the expected inspector making his way onboard and going right for the bag the idiots had just over packed. Literally. The thing looked like it would burst at the seams. Maybe having them stuff their bums with whatever they brought wasn't a bad idea after all. The man introduced himself, all while keeping his eyes on the bag and her retarded cousins just stood there with guilt written across their paler than usual faces.

Stepping past Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum she grabbed some real estate by the seat which the bag sat in and engaged the inspector before he had a chance to get another word in.

"Ooh! I wouldn't do that if I was you." She warned, as she removed her sunglasses to make eye contact. "This, gentlemen, as clearly marked is the diplomatic bag. As codified in article 27 of the 1961 Vienna Convention of Diplomatic Relations, this bag has diplomatic immunity from search or seizure."

Seeing as the poor man was confused by her words or just plain stupid she summed it up for him.

"You can't touch it! You can't look inside it and you certainly can't seize it."

By now she was feeling a little less like the pathetic mess she had been the last 48 hours and more like the bitch with money on a power trip everyone liked to party with. It was hard not to be smug as she made up the contents of the bag.

"But if you could... you would find a loaded fire arm, several sex toys, innumerable drugs including but not limited to a pound of marihuana, a brick of cocaine, ecstasy, Adderall, Ambien..."

Maybe a little too smug, as depicted by Marcus' slightly widened eyes as the royal poked the officer in the chest as she continued with her little rant.

"But Liiiiike I said, YOU are not allowed to look at it!" Waving him off she dismissed him as she usually did "Off you go."

To her amusement, the men left without another word and the little stunt had given her the boost she needed to get on with her day.

As Eleanor walked off the plane with the cousins turned to each other with confusion replacing their previous expression.

"If she packed all that, why did she tell us to pack anything?" asked Maribel.

"I bet her parents didn't teach her how to share." Penelope concluded, although she didn't remember seeing any of the previously listed items in the bag. Something was up.

* * *

Losing the master bedroom to bagsy wasn't all that bad. Not as bad as the mixed feelings from checking her phone and seeing someone she was convincing herself was the bad guy in her story hadn't text her at all.

Right around now, Eleanor would have done a bump or two to get her mind off it but, to her own surprise, she didn't feel the need. Her body didn't even crave it since before she knew she was pregnant. The thought of messing this up before she got her head on straight about keeping it…

A knock at her open door called her out of her dark place only to kick her straight into her happy place as the familiar face of her lifelong friend and lover peeked into her room. Phone? Who isn't texting me again? Any guilt was replaced with surprise as his smile infected her with a smile of her own as she tossed her phone on the bed and practically skipped right into his arms.

"Beck! How- What are you..?!"

She was still all over him, jumping up and down like a fan girl as he wrapped his arms around her while Liam went unnoticed in the hallway. This was exactly why he called the man. Something was troubling his sister. He knew it, others saw it, even Ophelia watched her with concern lately. If anyone could set Len at ease, it was Beck.

* * *

After a long day of enjoying everything Monaco had to offer, Eleanor finally landed in bed. Beck's bed. They had spent the whole day together just laughing and flirting and exchanging knowing looks and now, everything settled. She was tired and he was there to be tired with her. As she got comfortable against him, with her head on his shoulder he patted her back and said her name.

"Len, we need to talk."

She opened her eyes and looked up at him to find 'that' look on his face. The look Robert would give her when he wanted to talk about 'her problem'.

"I've never seen the diplomatic bag so full. I could barely unzip it, what is going on in that pretty head of yours?" He asked as he kissed her forehead. "Talk to me babe, Liam called me because he's worried. I'm worried."

"You only came here because Liam asked you to?"

"No Len. I came because I wanted to see you. I always want to see you… I'd see you every day if I could."

"That's not fair." Sitting up next to him she tried to hide her disappointment in his choice of words.

Sitting up as well he pulled her onto his lap and placed his hands on her hips after placing her arms over his shoulders. "I didn't mean it like that. Don't hide in your darkness again, you know what I mean. I loved seeing you today. Happy and sober."

"If you wanted to see me like this every day, you would have left her the first time she ran off with her guitarist."

Beck sighed and tilted his head back. "Len… Not this please I didn't come here to talk about my wife."

"No. You came here to fix the girl that's broken. Then fix me." Her tone was stern, demanding.

The man between her legs did what he could. He took her in his arms and planted a kiss on her lips. Not the kisses she was used to or the ones she found herself missing. These were soft where Jasper's were rough. He barely touched her while Jasper's hands demanded every inch of her skin to be his. Beck did as the princess ordered and made love to her as her thoughts ran back to Jasper who always let her be the one to make love to him. He was all she could think about while she made the biggest mistake of her life. Much like with any drug she had ever done, she couldn't stop herself.

* * *

NOTES

Yay another chapter! You may have noticed a lot of the conversations are directly quoted from the series. Yes, they belong to the ROYALS, not moi. The plot twist? Mine :D

More apologies for the delays and I'm sorry for bringing Beck into her bed where in the series all he got was a kiss. Hate me all you want as long as you review! Talk to me on Twitter HRH_Len I will post for The House Always Wins as soon as I polish the latest chapter! Stay Loyal!


	6. Ch 5: Somebody Told Me

Ch. 5 : Somebody Told me

Disclaimer: I don't own the Royals or its characters although Mr. Frost deserves to be locked up in my basement after last night's #TheRoyalsHangover. That being said, I apologize for the delay and you will get the rest of the story in a timely manner from now on :) Enjoy!

* * *

As a man who specialized in security and the safety of his client, Jasper Frost should have sat in traffic and avoided D37 at all costs. Especially on a day like today, when he was in such a hurry. Princess Grace Kelly had missed the right turn just two miles from La Turbie and gone right off the road. As a fellow American, it was not something he cared to reenact. Unfortunately, sitting in traffic until some accident was cleared up was unacceptable when the deadly road was the quickest path to his Princess. So off he went, slowing down for the first time since he'd left her bed the previous morning.

Arriving at the location Marcus' phone had last reported, he parked behind the toy car on display in the driveway and made his way through the villa. He was met with little to no resistance as the security team had actually wondered why he had stayed behind. They even pointed him in the right direction to Her Highness's room, directly across the hall from Liam's. Fortunately enough, the door was open and he came in just in time to see an innocent bystanding Ophelia get snatched into Eleanor's room. Those two had been very sneeky lately and while he would hate to get caught listening in on them, he stood by the door much like he would back at the palace.

* * *

"Did you see Beck out there?"

Len asked Ophelia, ignoring her protest. Even the complimentary "nice rack" was quickly dismissed as her friend tossed her a dress and continued her rant. Princess dress up was the order of the day lately.

"Beck was Robert's best friend." The explanation went on as she collected accessories to share. "We basically grew up together. I may have lost my virginity to him."

Ophelia's expresion must have been a distrusting one which lead to the next round of 'information I didn't ask for'.

"Alright, I did. I really did. It was a disaster but then it got better."

The woman before her really was all smiles as she talked about the imaginary Beck, which Phi had yet to run into.

"So you slept with him again?" She dared ask as the frantic princess tossed things around in search for something else she would be forced into. Soon enough a pair of strapy heels were being forced onto her.

"I slept with him a lot. We never dated. But every time he comes around, I fall to pieces and start acting like... well you. Actually."

Ophelia's eyes narrowed as she snatched the shoes out of Len's hands, all the while staring at her in disbelief. Here she was, acting like a 12 year old with a crush on this so called Beck when a day ago she had gotten a positive pregnancy test. Wait.

"Is it his...? Is he the guy?"

Eleanor was still raving absentmindedly when the question cut her off. The guilty look on her face told the american acomplice everything she needed to know. Yet she asked, just to be sure.

"I knew it. Does he know he's going to be a father?"

* * *

She had whispered the words but they were still heard loud and clear by the bodyguard at the door. A man now blinded with rage and determination to have a word with this so-called Beck.

A single word was all he would have time for before he killed him.

* * *

All boy talk was cut short when commotion from downstairs had Eleanor and Ophelia scrambling to see what was going on. The scene before her made Eleanor cuss under her breath. He wasn't supposed to be here... He wasn't supposed to be here beating the shit out of.. Who the hell was that!?

"Jasper!"

Before she could do anything, Marcus and Liam were on him, pulling him away and into the other room. Once the man with the bloody nose turned out to be one of Gemma's bitches' boy toy, Len dismissed any interest and marched up to the study to find Marcus putting the cuffs on Jasper. His eyes landed on her instantly, giving her a look that required no words. He was furious with her. Something in him snapped... Could it have been her note? Breaking eye contact, she turned to Liam.

"I need to talk to my bodyguard... Alone."

Liam seemed to understand, but Marcus was reluctant to leave her alone with the man who had another man's blood on his shirt. At Liam's request, Marcus stepped out - but not before reminding them he would be right outside the door. After the door closed, Eleanor crossed her arms and just stood there, not knowing what to say, how to insult him to diffuse the situation. There would be no need for any snark on her part since Jasper beat her to it, breaking the silence as he glared at her shoes as if they had crossed him. "So... When did you find time to fuck this Beck anyway?"

Jealousy? This was all over jealousy?! Her heart dared flutter for a split second before she mentally stomped on it, replacing the confusing, unacceptable feeling with anger, an easier emotion to understand and control.

"That is none of your business, bodyguard. You came all the way to Monaco to beat up someone you've never met?"

Standing directly before the man in handcuffs, part of her was glad he was looking away, but the part that betrayed her silently pleaded for him to look at her.

"No. I came to remind you who's in charge after you left me that stupid note - but I would never raise my hand to a pregnant woman."

* * *

Notes: Please review! Thanks for the follows :D Thanks Lily_G77 for editing! Feel free to bug me on Twitter ( HRH_Len ) and tune in on Sundays to watch more of #TheRoyalsSeason2 . My other story "The House Always Wins" will also be updated shortly.


End file.
